Une voix familière
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Ezio est désespéré d'entendre une voix intérieure qui lui intime d'affronter ses démons. Il regrette ses erreurs, et cherche un moyen de redevenir paisible. Du moins, autant que peut l'être un Assassin. Yaoi
1. Effet de transfert

**Titre** : Une voix familière

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, que ce soit les personnages ou l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, mais je me réserve quand même les droits de ce que j'écris.

**Note d'auteur **: Hum, la voix familière, j'espère que vous devinerez à qui elle appartient, mais bon, je compte faire plusieurs chapitres, donc vous aurez tout le temps de comprendre. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Il devait se reposer, ne serait-ce que quelques heures avant de repartir brûler les tours qui défigurait Rome. Montant quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait d'un lit, dévisagé par les courtisanes qui s'écartaient de son passage en murmurant d'un air suspicieux.

Des ténèbres poursuivaient Ezio sans relâche, il entendait une voix familière qui dormait allègrement dans ses oreilles. Elle s'étalait un peu dans son esprit, déjà troublé par ses problèmes d'Assassin. Il était toujours présent, quelles que soient les circonstances, il le voyait partout, et parfois il le sentait même à ses côtés, faire un saut de la Foi dans le vide, avec lui, et lorsqu'il accourait voir ce qu'il restait de son corps au sol, il n'y avait rien. Il se sentait perdre l'esprit, en claquant derrière lui la porte de bois clair, qui formait le seul rempart contre les oreilles indiscrètes, seul dans la pièce où l'unique ameublement était un lit aux draps rouges, et il s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Il le voyait vêtu comme un Assassin, comme lui, tout de blanc, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage, sous cette capuche qui le traquait.

Ezio aurait aimé se libérer de tout ce qui lui cachait la vue, car il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Personne ne lui pouvait lui dire ou lui ordonner, il était le seul maître de ses actions. Pourtant sa vision se troublait, et il sentait même à son nez une vieille odeur de foin, et il n'avait pas toujours l'impression de lever son bras de son propre chef.

Mais il s'était fait fort de convictions, alors il suivait à tâtons la route qu'il se traçait dans le noir, difficilement il est vrai, mais il continuait de survivre, en ignorant ce qu'il considérait comme le résultat de la fatigue qui lui tannait les muscles. Cette voix n'était pas son seul souci, bien sûr que non, il fallait qu'il continue sans relâche sa mission. La Pomme, les Borgia, tant de raisons pour lesquelles il se devait de rester droit, pour l'honneur de sa famille, et peut-être aussi pour la survie du monde entier. Il se devait de sourire, d'être continuellement sur le qui-vive, prêt à contrer n'importe quelle menace. Il l'avait promis, le jour même où il avait vu les corps de ses frères et son père se balancer au bout de cordes de potence.

Tellement de promesses et d'apparences... Federico lui manquait plus que tout. Petruccio, son père... Tout était faux, tout n'était qu'une vague illusion qu'il devait entretenir, au risque de finir par y croire lui- même pour ne pas perdre la raison. On lui avait donné le soleil de minuit, et il s'était laissé emporter par la vague de mensonges qu'était devenue sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire table rase du passé, tellement lointain, mais parfois il ne savait même pourquoi il marchait encore, soldat sans bannière. Il voulait qu'on lui rende le bonheur auquel on l'avait arraché beaucoup trop tôt. Il était ignorant, à cette époque, de tous les maux qui tordaient son monde, comme tous d'ailleurs, mais il était au moins heureux et insouciant. Tout semblait lui sourire, mais une conspiration lui avait fait payer le prix fort pour ses dix-sept années de joie.

Son ciel bleu et ses courses sur les toits, à fuir les foudres du père de sa belle Cristina. Les railleries de son grand frère sur ses capacités à la séduire, son cher Petruccio, le sourire triste qu'il affichait sur son visage enfantin et son projet secret qu'il n'aurait jamais le loisir de contempler, en ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres. Tout aurait été tellement différent, et un seul évènement avait fait de lui un Assassin, découvrant du même coup qu'il connaissait à peine son propre père.

Pourtant une voix masculine se faisait de plus en plus présente en lui, plus oppressante au fil du temps et de ses ennuis. Parfois il avait de bien étranges sensations, qui lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qui demeurait en lui. Cela devenait peu à peu une obsession, qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit sa tête au creux de ses mains, en levant du même coup sa capuche, fronçant les sourcils.

Dans le flot de ses larmes qui se tarissaient, il savait bien qu'au fond de ses yeux brûlait quelqu'un d'autre. Avec le temps, il se gravait plus profondément dans sa tête, se savait devenir totalement fou,mais il ignorait la réaction qu'aurait ses semblables s'ils l'apprenaient. Son mal le retenait et l'attirait près de lui, d'après l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il entendait sa voix murmurer à son oreille et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque qui se hérissait à son contact, mais lorsqu'il se retournait, il ne voyait plus qu'un vide à l'arrière goût amer. Ezio ne connaissait rien d'autre de lui, mis à part le son de sa voix douce, qui résonnait justement en lui, alors qu'il enlevait ses bottes pour passer une nuit qu'il espérait plus longue que les précédentes, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de courtisanes qu'il avait écartées sans ménagement dans un mouvement d'humeur, à la Rose Fleurie.

« Tes frères et ton père te manquent, je peux te comprendre. Mais la tâche qu'il t'incombe d'accomplir ne peut pas te permettre de t'embarrasser de regrets. Tu essaie vainement d'être invincible, mais tous les hommes ont leurs faiblesses. Le deuil fait partie des tiennes, mais il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce ? »

Il l'encourageait à être fort, mais ces paroles apaisantes lui faisaient perdre ses minces repères. Pourtant le message qu'elles portaient était d'autant plus troublant qu'ils étaient criants de vérité.

- Avec la moitié de l'Italie à mes trousses et une voix dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas une source de pression ? Si je tombe du piédestal que le peuple, apeuré, a dressé pour que je renverse les Borgia, je ne serais plus rien et notre lutte serait désormais vaine. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur, que ce soit le deuil ou autre.

- Je comprend ta douleur.

- Tais-toi.

- Je ne veux que t'aider, Ezio.

- Que connais-tu de cela ? Tu t'invite dans ma tête, et me parle... Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, pourquoi je suis seul à t'entendre.

- Je connais la souffrance de perdre un frère. Je l'ai parfois causée, involontairement, mais j'avais toujours trouvé le moyen de survivre.

- Ah, lequel je te prie ? coupa l'Assassin, en défaisant le nœud du lacet de sa dernière botte.

- Cela peut te sembler niais, mais l'amour m'a sauvé.

- J'ai déjà essayé maintes fois cette possibilité. Aucune femme n'y est jamais parvenu.

- Je ne te parle pas de t'abandonner aux faveurs éphémères des filles de joie, je te parle du réel amour, pas quelques plaisirs contre de l'argent.

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Il y a eu des femmes, beaucoup sans doutes, et j'en aimais certaines. Vraiment.

- Mensonges. Tu veux parler de Catherina ? Ou de Cristina ?

- Catherina n'attendait rien de moi, et encore aujourd'hui, je sais que si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, j'aurai terminé ma vie avec Cristina.

- Faux.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je connais tes souvenirs, et ta famille. J'ai pleuré avec toi sur le cadavre de ton frère. Je sais qui tu as aimé, j'ai entendu tes sanglots, tes soupirs. Tu me confie tes peurs, et tes fautes.

- Je ne comprend plus. Je ne t'ai rien confié, je n'ai pas de peurs qui puissent vraiment me ralentir.

- Regarde toi. Tu es désespéré, ton reflet dans les yeux des gens te répugne.

- Je ne suis qu'amer. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de refaire le passé. Si j'avais dis cela, si je n'avais pas fais ceci... Si j'avais su, non ! Si j'avais mieux connu mon père...

- Résiste à ça.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai plus que des regrets.

- Ezio...

- Non. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, alors tant que tu ne seras pas un peu plus explicite, je ne te parlerais plus.

- Tu ne me parles pas, tu penses, simplement. Je peux parler tout seul, après tout, il n'y aura que toi qui m'entendra. »

Il retira le reste de sa tenue en soupirant du mal de tête qu'il sentait venir se loger dans son crâne. L'Assassin posa ses lames à côté de son oreiller, prêt à se relever à tout moment, bien que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps. Il se retourna longuement dans le lit, cherchant à saisir le sens des paroles énigmatiques. Ezio s'endormit après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, épuisé de s'être autant stressé pour une voix grave qu'il espérait de tout son cœur fictive. Pourtant, quelques jours après sa discussion, à chaque fois qu'il assassinait une de ses cibles, il sentait presque ses lèvres remuer seules pour murmurer le « Requiescat in Pace » qui faisait désormais sa vie. Il laissait son bras aller au rythme de la vie des ennemis qui fleurissait sur sa route. La voix ne se manifesta plus pendant plusieurs mois, mais un soir, après avoir détruit l'avant-dernière tour Borgia, assis à un banc près du Colisée, il reposa la question qu'il retournait sans cesse à la prétendue illusion, tous les soirs, les sourcils froncés en réalisant que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisqu'elle était supposée ne s'adresser à personne.

« Qui es-tu ?...

Après des mois de silence, les paroles qu'il avait vainement attendues retentirent.

- Sache que je ne suis pas ton ennemi. J'ai vécu ce que tu vis. Je ne te demande pas de m'accorder ta confiance, mais au moins m'écouter.

- Ah oui ? Sur mon passage on m'injure, on crie. Je suis perdu. Etais-tu aussi seul que moi ? questionna l'Assassin, frissonnant dans le froid de la nuit qui commençait à assombrir le ciel.

- Tu n'es pas seul.

- C'est vrai, aujourd'hui j'ai tant d'amis, d'alliés, presque une nouvelle famille. Mais où sont ceux qui m'ont vu éclater de rire sur les toits de Florence ? Je les ai vu partir. On m'aimait bien dans ma rue, maintenant on ne me connaît plus, on me hait.

- J'étais certain d'être seul, moi aussi. On m'admirait de loin, mais une personne que j'avais pourtant fait souffrir à l'extrême m'a aidé comme personne. Il me manque, encore maintenant. Un frère, un ami.

- Je n'ai pas ça. Plus, du moins.

- Tu m'as moi. Même si tu ne pense pas que je sois avec toi, ou même réel. Et si tu cherchais, tu découvrirais que ceux que tu croyais n'être que des amis sont en réalité bien plus que cela.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » clôtura la voix d'un ton ferme.

Malgré les tentatives d'Ezio pour avoir des explications à propos de sa phrase mystérieuse, il n'obtint jamais de réponse. Pendant des semaines il l'appela en vain, mais mit finalement en application les dires de la présence. Au final, Machiavelli et La Volpe n'étaient pas de si mauvaise compagnie, à condition bien sûr de leur parler séparément, au risque de les voir se disputer pour une raison inconnue. On percevait régulièrement les mots profiteur, ivre et taverne, et même si leurs chamailleries se concluaient souvent par un soupir collectif, elles n'en étaient pas moins agaçantes. Et puis, le Voleur lui rapellait sans conteste Florence, et il sentait que c'était là dont il voulait se rapprocher, malgré la nostalgie qui l'envahissait à la simple pensée des murs de sa maison. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'y retourner, les fantômes de Cristina et de sa famille y étaient encore bien trop palpables pour qu'il en ait le courage. Mais il tenterait d'en raviver le souvenir, peu lui importerait le prix.

Après avoir renoncé à entendre à nouveau la voix, Ezio se concentra sur l'élimination des gardes, et rétablir l'entente parmi les clans de voleurs compétitifs. Dans leurs défis, il gagnait toujours haut la main les courses et remettait en place les jeunes insolents qui prétendaient à mieux. Pourtant dans l'une d'elles, il manqua une corniche et tomba de plusieurs mètres. Il fit bonne figure devant le voleur époustouflé par sa performance, mais rentra bien vite voir où en étaient ses recrues Assassins. Il eut la surprise d'y rencontrer Bartoloméo, qui l'accueillit d'un grand éclat de rire chaleureux, en l'enlaçant chaudement. En se libérant de l'étreinte étouffante, il se saluèrent à grands renforts de sourires. Le guerrier fronça les sourcils et lui fit remarquer qu'il boitait, la main sur le pommeau de sa chère épée Bianca. L'Assassin lui expliqua brièvement l'épisode de la course, et son vis-à-vis lui conseilla de s'équiper pour éviter ce genre de problème gênant, avant de repartir, non sans l'avoir rudement sermonné sur les bienfaits d'un équipement sain.

Sa douleur à la cheville envolée, Ezio se souvint que son vieil ami Leonardo lui avait dit un jour que s'il se trouvait en manque d'équipement sophistiqué, l'Assassin pourrait sans problèmes aller le voir, et il avait bien compris que ce conseil était une demande. Le peintre était l'une des rares personnes encore en vie qu'il avait connu du temps de Florence, et il avait l'intention de le contacter depuis quelques temps déjà, et le besoin d'équipement était un parfait prétexte. Il aurait sûrement l'occasion de le revoir les prochains jours, et la présence du blond avait quelque chose de rassurant auprès de lui. Ses yeux innocents l'observait avec une attention que ni sa sœur ni sa mère n'avaient à son égard, malgré sa détresse. Peut-être que l'ami dont il avait tant besoin, selon la voix, était Leonardo, l'homme qui jamais ne l'avait trahi, et qu'il négligeait pourtant. Mais il l'évitait, pour la simple et bonne raison que le peintre lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apparaître aussi faible et triste aux yeux de ses alliés. Pourtant Ezio sentait que s'il le lui demandait, le peintre garderait ses secrets, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, il lui faisait confiance depuis le premier jour, où sa mère le lui avait présenté, cet « ami de la famille. »

D'un pas soudain plus assuré, il alla prendre des nouvelles de ses Novices de retour de mission. Il avait la ferme intention de rendre visite à son plus vieil ami, et dernier espoir.

.

.

**A suivre**


	2. Scène de ménage et tâches de peinture

**Note d'auteur **: On s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'incongru, mais vous n'en n'êtes pas au bout. Et j'ose espérer que ça va vous plaire.

.

.

.

.

.

Après avoir gratifié d'un long et pompeux discours encourageant les recrues Assassin qui étaient revenues de mission, Ezio prit congé d'eux lorsqu'il les envoya patrouiller. Il était fatigué, et cela se ressentait dans ses paroles, et même s'il continuait de s'efforcer d'apparaître invincible, surtout à la vue avide de reconnaissance de ses jeunes apprentis, il n'en était pas moins épuisé. Il fit une dernière fois le tour des pièces, s'attardant devant la salle des armes, mais s'affala finalement dans le plus proche fauteuil. Il s'endormit dès qu'il ferma les paupières sur ses yeux marqués de grandes cernes aussi sombres que ses prunelles. Il roula des épaules et s'accouda sur le bras de sa couche improvisée. La nuit portait conseil, mais il aurait plutôt voulu ceux de la voix, même s'il y a encore quelques semaines, il voulait la faire taire plus ne plus jamais l'entendre.

.

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, il ressortit de leur quartier général, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage en envoyant ses Novices patrouiller, sans se rendre compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Il se retrouva ainsi à l'entrée étroite de l'un de ces fameux tunnels qui facilitaient les déplacements à Rome, disparaissant ensuite dans la foule, agitée par le même tumulte quotidien. Mais les soucis de l'homme encapuchonné qui fendait la cohue, qui se refermait derrière lui, étaient encore plus agités. Il réfléchissait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à une manière officielle mais officieuse d'aborder son vieil ami peintre sans que celui-ci ne se doute de son mal-être, ce qui était extrêmement difficile, étant donné que le blond était bien trop attentif et observateur pour se laisser abuser. Peut-être que s'il s'y prenait avec une méthode qui lui était plus familière, il parviendrait à faire passer son appel à l'aide muet pour une simple visite de courtoisie ? Les méthodes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit ne le rassurèrent pas. Seules les femmes avec le cœur sur la main, comme celles qu'il amadouait à Florence, se laissaient distraire par ses jeux de séduction, qui se révélaient souvent n'être que des pièges qui les conduisaient parfois dans ses draps.

Ezio se ravisa en se rendant compte que depuis qu'il le connaissait, rarement il n'était allé se présenter à sa porte sans avoir une idée de profit derrière la tête. Cette pensée le mit légèrement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Leonardo, qui lui, ne rechignait jamais à lui apporter son aide précieuse, malgré le fait que les Borgia le surveillait nuit et jour, qu'il risquait ainsi son travail et surtout sa vie pour lui être utile. L'Assassin se demandait souvent ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il était certes un ami de la famille, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre raison valable. Dès qu'il venait le rencontrer, quelques minutes plus tard il avait des ennuis, qui se présentaient souvent comme des gardes qui venaient le rencontrer, à la recherche d'un certain homme encapuchonné, mais ils se heurtaient toujours à une comédie de l'artiste, qui se disait ignorant de toutes les affaires qui se jouaient dans les bas-fonds de Rome. Par fierté, il se refusait de penser que le blond avait simplement pitié de lui, qu'il avait peut-être déjà vu la peine au fond de ses yeux qu'il s'acharnait pourtant à dissimuler au monde entier.

L'Assassin soupira et se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de revenir le voir à proximité des bancs qu'il marquait de son étrange griffonnage à la craie blanche. Il avait appris à ne faire qu'un avec la foule, à une époque qui lui apparaissait beaucoup plus terne que les jours qu'il passait à rire de la vie, pendant que son frère lui tenait fermement le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber de la tour dont il pourrait glissé. Il disparut dans la masse des gens qui se pressaient d'aller colporter les derniers ragots.

oOoOo

Au château Saint-Ange, un brun se frottait mentalement les mains, ses lèvres tordues par un rictus de satisfaction plus froid que la mort. Micheletto marchait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son ami d'enfance, mais surtout maître. Il avait repéré, par le biais d'un rapport de gardes en patrouille qui devenaient enfin utiles, un petit groupe d'Assassins discrets qui patrouillaient près du Colisée, la tête allant nerveusement de tous les côtés, prouvant ainsi leur manque d'expérience. Malgré la possibilité d'un piège, le bourreau n'allait certainement pas manquer l'occasion de recevoir la gratitude de Cesare, qui n'avait plus une minute à lui accorder depuis qu'un certain Ezio Auditore était entré dans la ville qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de soumettre. Il avançait, sans voir les couloirs défiler pendant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il y avait tant de temps que son ami ne lui avait plus sourit, comme autrefois. Ce sourire espiègle tandis qu'il lui envoyait un regard complice, souvent en frottant sa joue encore rougie de la claque de sa petite sœur. Lucrezia avait souvent tendance à le gifler sans raison apparente, peut-être par jeu, et en réponse son frère riait de bon cœur et l'embrassait sur le front, sous les yeux médusés de Micheletto. Sans doute qu'il ne reverrait jamais ce même sourire, mais il se doutait qu'il pouvait au moins obtenir un fantôme de ce rictus qui lui plaisait tant.

Il pressa sensiblement le pas, lorsque vint à ses oreilles le son fort de la voix aiguë de Lucrezia, qu'il entendait d'ailleurs trop souvent pour ignorer que dans ces situations, son ami avait _toujours _des ennuis. Le bourreau entendait distinctement ce qu'elle criait, comme tout le château d'ailleurs, et ses propos n'étaient pas très flatteurs. Alors qu'il commençait presque à courir en bousculant sur son passage quelques domestiques, cette fois ce fut la fameuse tornade blonde qui passa, poings serrés, devant lui. Il jugea bon de l'éviter en se poussant de son chemin, comme toutes les autres personnes dans le couloir. Le brun se précipita dans la bibliothèque, d'où les sons avaient semblé provenir. Il poussa la porte et découvrit un Cesare dans son habituelle armure, adossé sur les innombrables rayonnages, les bras croisés et l'air maussade. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, son visage sembla se détendre aussitôt, et il le salua d'une voix rauque :

« Bonjour Micheletto.

- Cesare, déclara-t-il, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ah ?

- Des gardes ont repéré une patrouille d'Assassins près du Colisée. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très expérimentés, mais je suis sûr que leur perte serait importante aux yeux de leurs semblables. De plus, nos soldats n'auront sûrement pas trop de difficultés à les mettre en déroute. Dois-je envoyer...

- Aucun intérêt. Dio, qu'elle m'a fait mal... coupa le brun en essuyant le peu de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

Soupirant du manque évident d'attention de son ami, le bourreau s'approcha plutôt de lui, remarquant du regard la joue enflée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'elle s'emporte autant ?

- Oh, rien de plus que d'habitude. J'ai le regard vagabond.

- Pour de simples regards... Viens, je crois que les soigneurs sont dans la cour.

- Quelle honte... maugréa le Borgia.

- Je pense qu'ils ont l'habitude maintenant. »

Toujours en frottant sa joue qui gonflait à vue d'œil, son maître l'accompagna finalement, et ils descendirent les grands escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à la cour. Ils en trouvèrent un qui ajustait justement son masque. Après une brève explication, le médecin appliqua finalement son art. Quelques minutes après le soin, le visage du brun dégonfla et il cessa enfin son expression douloureuse. Ils repartirent ensemble à l'intérieur pour déjeuner, les cloches sonnant midi depuis un long moment déjà.

Mais Micheletto sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas fini de tenter de retrouver le sourire qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps.

oOoOo

En ville, un blond nettoyait ses pinceaux, songeur. Il sentait que si son bel Assassin revenait pour lui demander de l'équipement, il lui claquerait la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonies. Leonardo en avait tout simplement assez d'être manipulé par Ezio, en sachant que malgré tout les indices qu'il lui donnerait, il resterait de marbre à ses suppliques muettes. Pourtant l'Italien était un séducteur hors pair, inutile de se le cacher, et en tant que tel, ne devait-il pas remarquer les détails particuliers qui lui mettraient la puce à l'oreille ? Le peintre doutait de sa propre capacité à dissimuler ses rougissements à la vue du beau visage au centre de ses ennuis, mais l'Assassin n'y faisait-il pas attention parce qu'ils étaient des hommes ? Ou alors il l'avait deviné, il avait compris cet odieux sentiment qui lui tordait le cœur, et il l'ignorait pour ne pas se détourner de sa mission, sans aucun doute plus importante que de vaines explications. Cette déduction lui semblait la plus plausible, même si celle-ci était très blessante. Leonardo reposa rageusement ses pinceaux sur le fatras de papiers qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques semaines et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Ses peintures n'avançaient pas assez vite, il était en pleine période de page blanche pour tout ce qu'il tentait de faire, tout cela à cause d'un homme qu'il voyait trop peu pour pouvoir justifier les pensées qui occupaient son esprit et annihilaient tout son génie créatif. Sa matinée avait été aussi pénible que les précédentes, et le peu de peinture qu'il avait utilisé sur l'une de ses œuvres en retard se retrouvait maintenant sur ses mains, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il les retira de son nez qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de s'en barbouiller le visage. Déjà irrité par son manque d'inspiration, il poussa un grognement et se nettoya avec un chiffon propre qui traînait parmi tant d'autres.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. L'artiste maugréa, s'attendant à retrouver un Salai fraîchement expulsé de la taverne dans laquelle il aurait sans aucun doute passé la nuit à parier avec des gens douteux pour d'obscures raisons, et à une heure aussi tardive de la matinée, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas les habituels gardes venant lui demander des comptes. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit l'homme encapuchonné qui le salua de son éternelle voix mélodieuse.

« Bonjour Leonardo. »

_Alors toi... _

.

.

**A suivre**


	3. Repas Animé et Leçon de Séduction

**Note d'auteur **: Au programme, la fameuse voix se la joue conseillère de séduction, le repas de Micheletto se transforme en une espèce de bataille contre la petite sœur tyrannique de son meilleur ami et Leonardo lui essaie de mettre un râteau au cœur de l'homme qu'il poursuit depuis toujours. Bref, n'importe quoi.

J'ai mis les interventions de la voix en italique pendant la discussion Ezio/Leo.

.

.

.

.

.

« Bon, et maintenant ? se questionna Ezio, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sur le seuil de l'atelier du peintre blond.

- Maintenant, tu pousses la porte et tu es naturel. lui répondit la voix qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis plusieurs mois.

Interloqué face à cette réponse inespérée, l'Assassin répondit violemment :

- Alors ce n'est que maintenant que tu te manifestes ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai subi ?

- Oui mais, à vrai dire, je m'en moque. Tu es ridicule. Est-ce que tu t'es vu, la main suspendue ?

- Alors tu ne viens que quand je suis ridicule et au bord du précipice ?

- Exactement. Et puis, tu ne fais que m'imaginer, après tout. Peut-être que je ne suis même pas là... ironisa la voix.

- Très bien... Donc je repose la question : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu ouvres la porte, tu es naturel et sans faux-semblants.

- Ça fait beaucoup trop de temps que je fais semblant. Comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne ?

- Détends-toi. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et soupira. Après tout, autant écouter les conseils d'une voix sortie de nulle part plutôt que de suivre à la lettre ce qu'il s'était imposé de faire. Il toqua à la porte, et au point où il en était, il était difficile de faire marche arrière. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et il sentit ses mains devenir moites à la vue du regard fatigué et de la tâche de peinture sur la joue du peintre, surmontée par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds en bataille. Dans l'encadrement se présenta son cher vieil ami, comme lorsqu'il était venu le voir les premières fois, des pages de Codex dans ses poches.

« Bonjour Leonardo, salua-t-il poliment.

Son vis-à-vis resta muet quelques instants, les sourcils froncés. Sans que son visage ne se détende, il le salua à son tour et l'invita à entrer, visiblement à contrecœur. L'Assassin le sentait tendu comme un arc, et prêt à exploser à la moindre parole. Il aurait souhaité un conseil, mais il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un silence décourageant. Il baissa sa capuche et passa la main dans ses cheveux, intérieurement aux abois. Que dire face à ces yeux qui lui lançaient des lames empoisonnées et ses si beaux traits déformés par une expression de colère, mêlée de dégoût ? C'était tout à fait légitime bien sûr, mais affronter le silence plus éloquent que des heures de disputes et de coups de poings était une épreuve insoutenable, même pour un homme tel que lui. Ce fut pourtant le peintre qui brisa la tension, d'une voix sèche :

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Cette question sonnait comme une accusation dans sa bouche. En une seule question d'apparence anodine, il lui reprochait des années et des années de venues aléatoires, toujours espacées par des agressions de gardes suspicieux et des insomnies à se demander où est-ce que la vie les mèneraient.

oOoOo

Au château Saint Ange, l'heure était à la nourriture. C'est donc dans une salle à manger aussi grande qu'une salle de bal que se tenaient, attablés, Lucrezia et Cesare Borgia, accompagné de son bourreau personnel. Ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inviter dans l'intimité des repas des Borgia, mais le regard que la petite sœur pointait sur son frère avait tendance à les inquiéter tous les deux, et c'est sur la demande implicite de l'aîné Borgia que Micheletto était maintenant assis face à la blonde. Ils se situaient tout à gauche de la longue table, destinée à accueillir plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Cesare était seul à son extrémité, et à sa gauche se dressait fièrement sa sœur, tandis qu'à sa droite son bourreau tentait en vain de disparaître sous terre pour ne pas assister au règlement de compte verbal. Un domestique apporta les quelques plats, et ils se servirent.

Lucrezia décida en une seule phrase du restant de l'ambiance du repas :

« Qui est-ce qui a soigné ta joue ?

Poussant un énorme soupir, son frère répondit avec un sourire provocateur, en insistant sur le double sens de son dernier mot :

- Un médecin très compétent. Ses bons soins m'ont... revigoré.

La blonde se tourna vers le bourreau, appuyant sa poitrine avantageuse sur la table, ce qui la fit doubler de volume, et captivant ainsi l'auditoire masculin.

- Qui l'a soigné ?

Micheletto déglutit difficilement la viande qu'il avait déjà commencé à mâcher sitôt que Cesare avait fait de même. Il loucha quelque instant sous le pendentif en forme de croix de la blonde, avant de répondre d'une voix sans timbre :

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il y eut un silence où l'on entendit rien d'autre que la mastication générale. Le bourreau gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, et Lucrezia venait de reprendre une position normale. Son frère joua un instant avec le pied de son verre de vin, et le vida en quelques gorgées. Il darda un regard vicieux sur son bourreau, et celui-ci sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son cou. Il était transi de peur à l'idée de deviner ce que son maître avait encore inventé, mais il était également heureux de sentir poindre le sourire complice qu'il sentait pointer sur les lèvres encore humides.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Michele.

La blonde ne réagit pas au premier abord, mais lorsqu'elle vit le bourreau rougir comme une pivoine, elle faillit s'étrangler. Elle regarda successivement Micheletto, puis Cesare, et prit une moue indignée. Lucrezia avait fini par prendre l'habitude de voir son frère courir les jupons de toutes les femmes, avait accepté les hommes qui défilaient parfois, et elle ne comptait plus le nombres de personnes que ce séducteur avait entraîné dans son lit. Et elle faisait confiance à leur bourreau pour lui raconter les dernières conquêtes de son maître, même si elle se doutait qu'il les minimisaient au maximum pour ne pas la blesser. Elle avait fini par accepter ce rôle de femme trompée, et elle aimait trop son frère pour le tuer comme elle le ferait avec d'autres. Il lui promettait monts et merveilles et elle le croyait. Toutes ces femmes n'étaient que des catins de passage, jamais elles ne seraient Reines d'Italie. C'est pour cela qu'elle préféra terminer sans un mot son repas et quitter la pièce, pour aller s'isoler, et sûrement trouver un nouvel amant pour, à son tour, rendre jaloux son frère.

Le bourreau regarda la blonde partir et se tourna vers son maître, dans l'intention de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait blessé sa petite sœur et qu'il se devait d'aller la réconforter au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, il vit le sourire espiègle, qui lui apparaissait presque étrange, au milieu de ce visage aigri par les désirs de conquête et l'ambition. Toutes ses pensées disparurent et il fixa un long moment les lèvres de son maître, dont le sourire s'envola lorsqu'il remarqua les iris enfiévrées de son ami d'enfance.

Il avait déjà perçu ce type de regard chez ses conquêtes, et souvent c'était quelques secondes avant qu'il ne les...

Cesare eut un sourire intérieur. Serait-ce cela ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

oOoOo

Il y eut un long silence lourd de sous-entendus et de reproches qui emplit l'atelier du peintre. L'Assassin ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre à cette question. S'il lui donnait une excuse quelconque qui justifierait sa venue, cela prouverait qu'il ne venait le voir que par simple intérêt. S'il lui disait qu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelles, il mentirait, mais ce serait sans doute moins pire que de lui dire qu'il venait simplement pour se rappeler le bon temps de Florence, et profiter de sa présence qui avait le don de le rendre plus léger. La possibilité de la sincérité lui apparaissait comme une honte, comme toutes les vérités d'ailleurs. Voyant les poings de son vieil ami se serrer, il lui dit qu'il venait par courtoisie, pour s'informer de son état, s'il n'avait besoin de rien.

_Crétin ! Et l'honnêteté ?_

La réaction du Leonardo lui confirma clairement que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne réponse.

« Tu mens. Quelle lame dois-je réparer?

- Je ne viens pas pour ça ! Et je te rappelle que je te paie pour cela, s'offusqua Ezio.

- Mais je ne veux pas de récompense matérielle. Je ne veux que te voir un peu plus, n'est-ce pas mon droit étant donné que tu m'utilises ? J'ai fais cent fois le tour de la ville à ta recherche, je n'avais qu'à suivre la rumeur des scandales, mais j'arrivais toujours trop tard. Je t'ai cherché, et jamais je ne t'ai trouvé. J'ai des questions !

_Il y a du progrès, continue... _

- Et bien, j'y répondrais sans exception !

- Quel est ce mal que tu caches à tout le monde ?

_Dis-lui la vérité._

L'Assassin marqua une pause. Ce que la voix lui soufflait ne lui avait pour l'instant pas porté préjudice, mais l'écouter était difficile.

- Comment t'expliquer... Je n'ai ni colère contre mes ennemis ni d'espérance pour mes alliés, non, je n'ai plus que des regrets et du deuil. Mon ancienne vie me manque.

Il avait dit cela en regardant le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard furibond de l'artiste, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit le visage intrigué de Leonardo, qui comprenait enfin pourquoi tant de distances et tant de secrets.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je faisais tous ces secrets ? Tu me rappelles Florence, la belle Florence où je me pavanais, heureux et idiot, reprit Ezio.

Le peintre était bouleversé. C'était donc pour une histoire de deuil et de désespoir que son vieil ami ne venait le voir qu'aussi rarement ?

- Quelque part j'aime être avec toi, Leonardo, mais d'autre part...

- Je comprends parfaitement. Mais Ezio...

- Oui ?

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

L'Assassin hocha du chef, et la voix le laissa se débrouiller seul avec le regard pénétrant de l'artiste. Il remercia néanmoins chaudement la présence, avec la conviction qu'un jour il l'entendrait à nouveau.

.

.

**A suivre**


	4. Résolution

**Note d'auteur **: Je clôture cette histoire ( mais ça on s'en fout ) avec une conclusion pour les deux pairings et comme ça c'est cool. Sinon j'ai une fic rated M en cours de route ( et ça on s'en fout brusquement beaucoup moins XD )

C'est plus court que d'habitude, mais bon...

.

.

.

.

.

Cesare et son cher bourreau avançaient aveuglément dans les couloirs déjà assombris par un soleil qui faisait place au soir, à la recherche de la chambre du Borgia. Micheletto s'était sut démasqué lorsqu'il avait vu s'agrandir le rictus de son ami en un franc sourire narquois, comme autrefois. Ses défenses avaient cédées, mais quel homme aurait-il pu résister à cela ? Le bourreau gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire, comme un trésor qu'il aurait protégé, les souvenirs de la belle époque où se faire rire était tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais personne ne pouvait rien contre le temps qui passait, et les petits garçons innocents qui jouaient, sans jamais se soucier des machinations politiques qui se déroulait derrière eux, avaient peu à peu laissé place à deux hommes fermement décidés à atteindre leurs buts, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Ils tuaient, pillaient, mentaient et manipulaient odieusement pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs victimes. Quelque part, ça ne les gênaient ni l'un ni l'autre d'être fourbes et vicieux, mais la fin justifiait les moyens, et le peu de remords qu'ils éprouvaient ne les empêchaient en rien d'avancer.

Le tueur avait alors fuit son ami, mortifié à l'idée de voir du dégoût sur ces si beaux traits. Jamais il ne pourrait le supporter, et il se maudissait intérieurement de s'être fait découvrir si facilement. Il s'était fait rattraper quelques minutes plus tard par Cesare, qui l'arrêta net lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Le tyran lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir ainsi. Rien que le son de sa respiration précipitée conjugué à sa voix inquiète avait valu au bourreau de se retourner vers lui, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux rougis. Le temps s'arrêta pour le Borgia. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce ravage sur le visage de son ami, il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne précisément. Mais pourquoi cela le perturbait autant ? Il avait vu un nombre incroyable d'expressions détruites, endeuillées ou larmoyantes, et le fait que Micheletto soit son ami n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait jamais réagit en voyant Lucrezia l'insulter en pleurant, alors pourquoi les larmes d'un simple ami d'enfance aurait-elles plus d'effet sur son humeur que celles de sa propre petite sœur ?

La réponse le frappa de plein fouet, comme un rappel à l'ordre qu'il aurait autrefois craint. Les gens que l'on n'aimait pas ne nous affectaient pas. Pendant longtemps, et encore à cet instant, le brun avait soigneusement évité de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, afin de rester intouchable. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'il attaquait ses ennemis, en blessant leurs alliés pour les affaiblir, autant militairement que mentalement. Il regarda quelques instants Micheletto, dont les larmes s'étaient taries aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et serra les lèvres, d'un air amer et humilié. Ni lui ni Cesare ne dirent mot, mais il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, et ce fut sa dernière maladresse de la soirée, car celle-ci se termina à fondre sous les faveurs du brun, sur des draps froissés par leur agitation, dans la quiétude nocturne des appartement de l'aîné des enfants Borgia, à peine quelques minutes enflammées plus tard, passées à chercher à tâtons un lit.

Personne ne le sut jamais, et personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Aucun domestique et aucun garde ne les dénicha, et ce malgré leurs cris de plaisir, qui ressemblaient parfois à des plaintes de douleur, et la fréquence rapprochée de leurs rencontres nocturnes.

Les amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent, et si leur innocence et leur naïveté ne revinrent pas, leur amour lui se renforça.

oOoOo

Cependant l'ambiance n'était pas aussi sulfureuse à l'atelier de Leonardo. Le peintre avait demandé à Ezio de rester, et celui-ci avait accepté, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de profiter de la présence si apaisante. Chaque sonorité de la voix de l'artiste lui semblait familière, comme une ancienne musique qu'il aurait fredonné, il y avait tellement longtemps... Les gestes souples du blond qui s'affairait sur des parchemins étranges le calmait, mais ses paroles faisaient monter en lui un flot d'émotions insoutenables, qui lui ordonnait presque toutes la même chose. La nostalgie l'envahissait, mais elle était bousculée par un sentiment de quiétude qui lui même faiblissait face au désir qui montait peu à peu.

L'Assassin s'était tranquillement assis derrière le peintre tandis que ce dernier triturait diverses paperasses sur lesquelles il écrivait parfois une note. Ezio lorgnait sur la cape rouge de Leonardo, et son regard descendait souvent le long du fin corps qu'il distinguait à travers le fin tissu. Le peintre, lui, sentait les yeux de l'homme encapuchonné dans son dos, mais il faisait de son mieux pour continuer à lui parler de choses sans importance, même s'il sentait que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Et c'était vrai, car l'esprit de l'Assassin devenait de plus en plus désordonné au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Ils restèrent dans l'atelier, à poursuivre cette mascarade ridicule, sans voir le soleil décliner et les rues s'assombrir, puis finalement se vider. Quelques pigeons passèrent devant la fenêtre fermée, et en les voyant passer, Ezio se souvint qu'il adorait voir voler les oiseaux, se déconnectant totalement des paroles du blond.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Leonardo eut soudain le courage de se retourner vers lui, qui commençait à perdre patience. Et c'est pour cela que dès que le peintre se tourna vers lui, l'Assassin fonça sur lui, comme il l'aurait fait sur une de ses victimes. Mais il ne le tua pas, bien au contraire. Il découvrit plutôt ses lèvres sèches du bout des doigts, et remplaça ses doigts par ses propres lèvres, lorsqu'il constata le silence de l'artiste, qui ne répondit pourtant pas moins au baiser enflammé.

Ils poursuivirent leurs caresses à l'étage, dans la modeste chambre du blond. L'homme encapuchonné oublia ses malheurs le temps d'une nuit merveilleuse, et au matin, ses démons ne le rattrapèrent plus, solidement retenus par le sourire chaleureux de Leonardo.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
